Blood & Tears
by Dark Alana
Summary: It's been two years since Edward left. But Bella is no longer than weak, helpless human he left in Forks. She's dangerous and she's on the run. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Taken

**Blood & Tears**

**It's been two years since Edward left. But Bella is no longer than weak, helpless human he left in Forks. She's dangerous and she's on the run.**

**Author's Note:**

**This idea just came to me, while watching season 3 of Heroes. The story is set after Edward leaves in New Moon and chapter thirteen of season 3 of Heroes. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter I**

**Bella POV**

It's been two years since Edward left. Yes, I can say his name without breaking down and now that I look back on it now, I can't believe how pathetic I was.

I mean me, Isabella Marie Swan, independent and strong willed, being with that PMSing, sparkling, gay ass, sorry excuse for vampire. I mean what the hell was I thinking?** {AN: No offence if you're gay.} **

Two months after Edward left and being in that catatonic state. I had finally gotten a wakeup call when Laurent tried to kill me in Edward's meadow. Even though the local werewolf pack from the La Push reservation, which include my best friend Jacob killed him.

That experience made me realize how stupid I was being. I was so heartbroken about Edward and Cullens leaving that I was willing to throw my entire life away, because some idiot decided I wasn't good enough for him. When in truth he wasn't good enough for me.

After that little ordeal, I decided to get my life back on track. Isabella Swan was fine before Edward fucking Cullen and she's gonna be just peachy after him.

So I started hanging out with my friends again and started working out and taking some defense and dance classes. Eventually getting over my clumsiness and my ridiculous aversion to blood. My body became fitter, stronger and my skin even became tanner.

Yeah that's right, no more pale Bella!

But even with all the changes that happened over the three months after Edward left. None could even compare to what happened the day of the solar eclipse.

The day of the solar eclipse, was one of those odd days in Forks, where the sun was actually shining. That was day I would never forget.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_After spending the morning with Jake and his imprint, Angela at the beach (yes the same Angela from Forks high school), I headed home. Charlie was still at the station so I decided to go for a run, but instead of taking my normal route through the forest, I decided to head up the mountain to get a better view of the solar eclipse._

_I sat against a boulder wearing some old sun glasses as I watched the eclipse. It was absolutely magnificent. I had truly had never seen anything like it. _

_The eclipse had just ended as I heard a musical voice behind me. "Hello Bella." I immediately stood up and turned to find myself face to face with Victoria. "Victoria." I said calmly, trying not to show any fear, even though I was scared out of my mind. She smiled evilly at me, before she ran at me. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain; instead I soon heard a loud thundering clap. _

_I opened my eyes to see Victoria lying almost 20 feet away from me, looking at me with a shocked expression. My face soon mirrored her own as I noticed I was standing in the middle of some sort of protective shield._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Luckily for me the pack, having smelt her scent in the area, had soon arrived and finished her off.

Of course after that little adventure I looked for answers and after reading the book, Activating Evolution by Dr. Chandra Suresh, a geneticist from India, that I realized was physical and mental shield. It has to be the reason why Edward was unable to hear my thoughts.

So I learnt how to control my abilities and continued on with life. I stayed close to home and went to college in Seattle.

But of course, my life had to get more complicated.

Two months ago during the last solar eclipse I was rendered completely powerless. I was in Seattle shopping with Angela and yes of my own free will. Anyway during the entire eclipse I had no powers. But when my powers did come back, I think they underwent some upgrade or something.

Because I met a boy named Jordan who could create an electro magnet field, kind of like my physical shield accept it gives out volts of electricity, that will shock anyone that comes in contact with and after just being around him I could do it to too. It was then that I realized I wasn't only just a shield, I was sponge as well.

* * *

I was now currently in New York City sorting some stuff out with Charlie's lawyer. About a month ago, Charlie was killed in action at a robbery at local drug store, while I was at college in Seattle. Apparently Grandpa and Grandma Swan were totally loaded and had left everything to Charlie, who in turn left everything to me.

After a tiresome meeting with the lawyer of signing custody of Charlie's accounts and inheritance from my Grandparents, including the luxury apartment here in New York. I headed back to the apartment. **{AN: Pics on Profile.}**

As I entered my apartment, I had the feeling that something was off. I walked into the living room and placed my bag on the couch as my cell phone went off. It was text message.

_GET OUT NOW! THEIR COMING FOR YOU! – REBEL_

I didn't have time to even process this message as I sensed someone else's presence behind me. I immediately turned on my heel, only to come face to face with a guy dressed in full black, that looked like he was a part of sort of SWAT team with an assault rifle pointed directly at me.

I saw him move to fire and I quickly moved and the grabbed the end of the gun and pulled him forward. I kicked him in the stomach before hitting a pressure point on his neck knocking him out cold.

As soon as he went down three more men emerge pointing three more guns at me. Before I had a chance to respond, I felt an electric shock in my back as everything went black.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Bella?**

**I hope you all like this idea. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	2. Plane Crash

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is chapter two. Enjoy! And let me know what you think. Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter II**

**General POV**

When Bella woke up she was sitting in some of sort of vehicle, a van probably and it was in motion. Her hands were bound and she was wearing a hood over head with a tube in her nose that was making her very groggy.

Bella felt the van slow down and come to a stop as someone grabbed her roughly and pulled her out of the van. Bella had no I idea where she was, but she knew she was around other post humans as she felt her body absorbs their abilities.

Bella was then taken up a ramp and was placed in a rigid chair, with his wrists and ankles secured tightly to the arms and legs, respectively. Bella could hear the thrum of propellers in background and figured she was probably on a plane. Now all she needed to know was, why?

The plane took off and shortly Bella's hood and the tube was removed quickly.

**Bella POV**

Once the grogginess faded I came face to face a pretty blond girl in orange overall, like everyone else, including myself that were in restraints.

She went to help the other prisoners as I noticed we're in aircraft that looked like the kind only the Air Force would use. _Was it the government that was doing this? Were they rounding up people like me?_ I thought to myself.

When suddenly there was struggling and shouting. I could hear the sounds of people fighting and landing with solid thumps against walls or the floor or even other people, judging by the occasional oomph!

I began to struggle, hoping to find some slack or weakness in my restraints, even though they looked like they were made completely out of metal and looked about 2 inches thick. But it would seem fate was on my side, one of captives on the plane had super strength.

The restraints started to strain under the my new found strength as there was an odd crackling sound and then a sudden depressurization of air, whipping my hair around my head, as I saw the gaping hole surrounded by ice in the side of the plane.

Then sudden change in the planes tilt caused me to stop struggling to get free. _If the plane was going to crash you may as well be secured_. I thought as I braced for impact, hoping no one would die.

_**CRASSSSHHHHHH!**_

The plane hit the ground and skidded to a halt amongst debris and trees. I looked around and saw dozens of people still hooded, some not, but all of them moaning and groaning, dazed from the crash as they remained shackled to the interior of the plane.

Not wanting to waste any time. The captives whose bonds had become loose in the crash, staggered out of the plane. Soon yelling and fighting could be heard from outside as the guards were regaining consciousness and trying to round up the prisoners.

I began to break my restraints once more as a guard, who had recently regain consciousness moved to strike me with the butt of his gun. I immediately placed a shield around me as the gun made an audible thump as it hit my shield only a few inches from my face, a faint blue ripple emanating from it.

The guard tried again, throwing more of his weight into the blow. This time I could feel the familiar tingling all over my skin, when something came in contact with my shield. I used my electro magnet shield; that looked like a blue aura flared into existence and pulsed outwards.

I felt a slight discharge as the guard, the restraints and everything else within half a velocity of me were thrown away like a bomb had gone off. I didn't spare a glance; I stepped out from my chair and made my way over debris to the opening in the plane's hull.

I poked my head out and saw that there was no one around. I took in my surroundings and saw what looked like a forest at the top of a hill, a few hundred feet away. I looked around one more time and saw that all the guards were occupied with other prisoners. I immediately jumped out of the plane and high tailed it up the slope towards the forest.

I was about half way there when someone shouted and shot at me. The rounds hit the ground around me at my feet, but I kept running. More gunfire exploded around my feet, and I could hear the signature wiz of bullets narrowly miss my head.

I chanced a glance behind me as I made it to the forest, there were three guards following me. I ran on, the occasional sound of gun fire could be heard as I kept running. When I came by a large enough tree I dove behind it, before ducking down.

I looked back and saw that the guards were still coming closer, but didn't seem to know exactly where I was. I stood up, pressed up against the tree and waited.

_Time to put those defense classes to good us._ I thought as one of the guards ran by me. I reached out and grabbed his gun with two hands, slamming it into his face. The other two were a little startled by my sudden appearance and I took advantage of their surprise.

_Thank God Charlie taught me how to shoot._ I thought as I dropped to one knee and shot both of them in the heads, killing them both. I dropped the gun and sprinted into the forest.

After nearly an hour of sprinting through the woods, jumping over fallen trees and putting as much distance between myself and my pursuers. I came upon an old spruce tree with full branches spreading all the way from the peak, right to the ground.

Tired, I shoved a couple branches together and created a small pillow. Deciding it was getting too late to go any farther, I made myself as comfortable as possible and fell into a light, but alert sleep. While placing a shield around me and waited for morning when I would be on the run again.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Bella next?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	3. Allies or Enemies

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter three. Enjoy! **

**Chapter III**

**Bella POV**

I woke as the sun rose into the sky and heard helicopters passing over head. Well time to start running for my life again. Yipee! Not the sarcasm. I got up from my make shift bed and checked my surroundings before running deeper into the forest.

**Peter POV**

I could kill Nathan. How could he do this? Just two months ago, he was ready to turn the entire human population to into one of us and now we're too dangerous be around. What the hell? I felt terrible about leaving Claire behind with Noah, but I knew she would be safe with her 'father', and since Nathan managed to get her a free pass and even he didn't even bother to do the same for his own brother, not that I'd want it, but still. I mean Nathan done some serious shit in the pass, but this takes the cake.

I ran deeper into the forest as I heard someone coming closer. I looked around to see guards scanning the area. They hadn't noticed me yet as someone grabbed my hand and pulled me down into a nearby bush. Once I was safely hidden in the bush, I turned to look at the person who pulled me down and came face to face with deep brown eyes that I could just drown in. She was very beautiful; she had long mahogany hair that went down to her waist and I could tell even with dirt that covered her skin she had beautiful sun tan skin.

"Hi." She whispered as a smile played on her beautiful pink lips. "Hi…I'm Peter." I whispered back as I returned her smile. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as the guards came and scanned the area briefly before turning back. We waited for a few moments, to make sure they weren't still there before we got out from under the bush.

As I stood up and turned to look at her properly I noticed her hair had some natural tints of red in the sunlight that did nothing but compliment her skin. I could also tell she had a well-toned body even in her jumpsuit and I noticed she was probably at least a 4 inches shorter than my 5'11" frame.

She probably noticed my staring as she averted her eyes from our surroundings to mine, before she smiled at me. "I'm Bella." I smiled at her name. "Un bel nome per una bella ragazza.**{A beautiful name for a beautiful girl}**". I said as I continued I smile as her. I saw a faint blush cross her cheeks. "Beh, grazie. Tu non sei così male da soli.**{Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself}**". I felt my eyes widened and a blush spread across my face.

"Come on we cannot stay here." She said and I nodded before we took off running again.

**Bella POV**

Peter was very good looking. Edward had nothing on him. He had dark brown almost black eyes and a tan complexion, though darker than me. He was about a few inches taller than me with a lean body and slight muscles.

We kept running until we heard a female voice call his name. We immediately stopped and turned to see a blond woman sitting there looking terrified. "Tracy! Come on!" Peter said as he got closer and helped her to her feet. "I can't do this Peter. My life was finally getting back to normal." Tracy said frantically. "Okay stop. Stop. You stay here and they will catch come on." Peter said as he began to drag her further, before she stopped.

"Why? Why would Nathan do this to us?" Tracy asked. Nathan? Who the hell is Nathan and how do Tracy and Peter know him. "I don't know. But I'm going to find away to stop him." Peter said. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "This is nightmare." Tracy said as she looked back. "Listen you stay here and he wins. You come with us and you can fight. Come on." Peter said before we began running again. I felt bad for Tracy, but for some reason I knew I shouldn't trust her.

We began to run for a while longer and I soon learned that Tracy had the ability to freeze and Peter was a sponge like me, instead he could only one absorb one power at a time.

**Peter POV**

After running for a while longer. We noticed three guards were coming closer. So we decided to disarm them and take their uniforms. We managed to take one out and then used Tracy and the unconsious guard to draw the rest of them to us. Once they passed us, Bella and I easily took them by surprise and knocked them out. We immediately disarmed and took their uniforms.

As I took a firearm and his cevlar vest off of the guard, I noticed Bella watching me. "What are you doing?" She asked as I looked up at her. "I'm going back." I simply stated. "What? Why?" Tracy asked as she looked at me like I was nuts. "I'm going to find Nathan."

"You don't even know if Nathan there." Tracy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh Nathan's here. This whole program was his idea. That means that his ass in on the line. He's here." I said as Bella nodded, but I could tell Bella wanted an explanation and she would get one, just not now. "You go back and they will kill you." Tracy said.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked sounding very annoyed. "Maybe…I know Nathan, maybe not as a brother, but I know how he thinks." Tracy said as she held up a cell phone from one of the guards' pocket. "Wait! Nathan as is the person who responsible for all of this. He's your brother?" Bella hissed as she tried to contain her anger. "Yes he is…look Bella, I will answer any and all of your questions, but now is not the time." I said and she nodded.

**Bella POV**

As Peter and I hide the guards and our jumpsuits, Tracy spoke to Nathan on the cell phone she took and soon enough we off to meet Nathan, but I had a very bad feeling about this. I still didn't trust Tracy. She just seemed like the type to save her own skin at any and all cost and screw everyone and the consequences that followed.

Eventually night had fallen and we watched from the shadows as Nathan arrived at the old historical site, that we were currently hiding in. "He is not my brother anymore." I heard Peter whisper angrily at Tracy as Nathan exited his car.

Tracy moved from our hiding spot to go talk him as Peter and I remained hidden. "Ho una brutta sensazione su questo Peter. Non mi fido di lei.**{I have a bad feeling about this Peter. I don't trust her.}**" I whispered to Peter as Tracy and Nathan started talking. Peter just grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly as we tried to listen.

We still couldn't hear what Nathan and Tracy were saying as Peter drew a gun and pointed at Nathan as he moved towards them and me following slowly behind. "What are saying to her Nathan? That I'm crazy, unstable. You lock me up and fix everything and you call off your dogs." Peter hissed as he came to stand in front of Nathan, who had his hands up, with gun directly pointed at him.

As we all stood there I noticed there were a two red laser sights on me and Tracy. When Peter realized what was happening he grabbed Nathan and turned him around and placed the gun at his temple. I couldn't hear what was being said. But eventually Peter shoved Nathan away and grabbed me and we flew away.

* * *

The next morning we flew to meet up with some special friends of Peter's, Mohinder, Hiro, Ando and Matt. We all agreed we wanted to fight back, but Matt wanted revenge, for the woman he loved and lost because of Nathan, for which I could sympathize, but it wasn't the time.

"Let's get one thing straight. Our lives as we knew it are over. We can't go back to anything that we knew." Peter said as he looked at everyone. "Then what do we do?" Ando said. "We take the fight to them. With everything that we've got." I said as they all turned to look at me, before Peter spoke again.

"It won't be easy. Credit cards, bank accounts there gone. Homes are going to be watched. Can't trust the phones. We gotta find a way to defend ourselves. We leave everything, we do what it takes to survive, things we can't even imagine. Remember they're gonna come for us and when that day comes we have to be ready."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Peter and Bella now? And how do the Cullens fit into this? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	4. Peter's Past

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter four. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**Chapter IV **

**Bella POV**

Once we ditched the phones. Matt, Mohinder, Peter and I hotwired a car without any GPS and made our way to Costa Verda, California. While Ando and Hiro travelled to India to help a woman; that Matt had drawn in one of his pictures.

Apparently Matt has the ability to hear people's thought like Doucheward and could control minds, and search inside their minds for their memories and draw the future. Hiro could travel and stop time and teleport, Ando could manipulate electricity and Mohinder had super strength.

We stayed off the highway as Peter drove and I sat in the passenger seat and Matt and Mohinder sat in the back seat, trying to formulate a plan.

There was a man in Costa Verda named HRG; that had information that we needed, now getting the information wouldn't be hard, but getting to him was the hard part. Eventually Matt and Mohinder fell asleep for some much need rest as we continued to drive in silence, until I decided to break it.

"So you gonna tell me about Nathan?" I asked. Peter looked at me briefly with a pained look before turning his eyes back to the road. I turned in my seat with my back slightly against the passenger door as I rested my head against the seat and waited for him to answer.

"It's really a long story, but I guess you have a right to know…It all started with the first solar eclipse two years ago. I started having dreams of me being able to fly, of course the thought of being special and extraordinary was very much welcomed back then. Long story short I decided to test it and see if I could really fly.

Now at the time Nathan was running for congress and did everything in his power to make sure he won, that including stopping his 'insane' brother from talking about crazy dreams. Anyway I jumped off a 30 foot story building and end up falling, but Nathan caught me. Because Nathan was the one who flew.

After that a friend of mine, Simone Deveaux took me to help her druggie boyfriend, Isaac Mendez, who I eventually found out could paint the future. Isaac had painted a picture of a nuclear bomb going off in New York.

One day Mohinder and I were on the subway when time stopped and future Hiro came to me to deliver a message, "Save the cheerleader, save the world." Apparently all I had to do was save this cheerleader and it would stop the bomb. And thankfully with the help of one of Isaac's painting, I was able to find her.

In Odessa, Texas I found Claire Bennett. It was there that I found out that I was a sponge. You see one of Isaac's painting showed that I would die if I went to Odessa, but of course being me I went.

You see Claire was being attacked and was about to be killed when I found her, I took on her attacker and was thrown off the school building, the fall should have killed me like in Isaac's painting, but instead I healed from my injuries, you see Claire has the ability to regenerate.

Anyway after saving Claire, I didn't feel too well, I soon fell into a coma. So you see those dreams that I was having, where actually premonitions. A power provided by my mother... So while in the coma I had the dream of the day of the bomb being set to go off, I dreamt…that I was the bomb.

When I woke up, of course I was freaked out so I wanted to get as far away as possible before I hurt anyone. Before leaving I met the invisible man, by the name I guess you can guess his power. Anyway he helped me control my power.

Once the invisible man and I went our separate ways I went to see Mohinder again. That's when I met Sylar. Sylar was the one, who tried to kill Claire in Texas, but his victims aren't random, he kills people with abilities so he can take them for himself.

Anyway Sylar and I fought and he killed me. You see even with Claire's ability if I take a wound to the back of the head, if the bullet or knife stays there I don't heal, I stay dead. But thankfully Claire saved me and I soon found out that she was actually my niece.

**{AN: OKAY YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, INCLUDING SEASON 2 & THE START OF SEASON 3. I COULD RIGHT IT, BUT I'M TOO LAZY. XD}**

So after my father's real death, Nathan practically disappeared and I returned to life as paramedic. Until all of this happened." Peter said, while I stayed quiet and listened attentively. WOW! He had been through a lot and I thought I had it bad.

But what I couldn't comprehend was why Nathan was doing this. Like Peter said, just three months ago he was all for making every member of human race like us, what happened and when did it turn to treating us like terrorist.

"So there you have it…too much baggage for you?" He teased trying to lighten the mood. I laughed. 'Wait till you hear mine." I teased back as he flashed me a smile. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I bit my lip to stop the very indecent thoughts running through my mind.

"Well I'm all ears." He said. I hesitated for a moment, but I knew I could tell him the truth. I opened my mouth to say something when Matt's voice interrupted me. "For the love of all that is holy. Peter please. I didn't appreciate hearing that…I'm pretty sure neither would Bella." Matt said sleepily.

Peter turned a slight shade of pink as a small smirk tugged at my lips. Naughty, Naughty Peter. Having indecent thoughts are we? But I guess I can't really judge when I was doing the same.

We soon arrived in Costa Verda at midday. We soon found a seedy motel and we checked into a room. Once we settled we finally came up with a plan of action.

We drove to Claire house, but stayed on the other side of road and watched and waited for the right opportunity to get HRG, also known as Noah Bennett, Claire's adoptive father. Eventually by nightfall, HRG left his house and headed to a hotel. He checked in and then headed to the hotel bar.

We followed in after him before Matt was able to 'persuade' the bartender to pour a sedative into his drink. Peter and I watched from a secluded corner of the bar as HRG started to stumble back after drinking the sedative.

As he hit the ground we all made our way over to him. Matt and Peter picked him up as Mohinder and I stood on the side. "Looks like our friend here had one too many." Matt said to bartender. "Don't worry will get him some were safe." Peter said as he Matt carried HRG to the car and back to the hotel.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? And how will Peter react when he hears Bella's story? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	5. Bella's Past

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****If you read my author's note I posted a few weeks back, you all know that l****ast year December my hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to get the files recovered until now.****But thank you all for your great reviews and support during that time. ****And now that the files are back say hello to the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter five. Enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

**Peter POV**

"Well?" I asked as Bella and I stood on the side as Matt began to mind raped HRG as Bella put it. "Its working….it's working." Matt said as he stared intently into Noah's eyes. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"No, but what other choice do we have. Do we keep on running?" I whispered back. Bella didn't answer me as I took hold of her hand. She looked down at our now adjoined hands before looking into my eyes. "It's gonna be alright." I whispered as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She gave me a small smile as she turned her attention back to Matt and HRG.

"Alright, so I'm going to be able to get to these men who we are looking for and find out how exactly this whole thing happened, who's behind it and how they work. We're going to find out how to stop hiding and start fighting back." Matt said weakly, but determinedly as he pulled out of HRG's mind.

"And how far are you willing to push?" Mohinder asked as he saw the toll it was already taking on Matt and Noah. "As far as I need to." Matt said as he entered Noah's mind once more. I sighed as I removed my hand from Bella's and went to check to make sure we were safe as I looked out the window.

"We good out there?" Matt asked as I finished making sure we weren't in any danger. "Yeah, it still feels like were sitting ducks in here, c'mon on." I said as I came to stand by Noah. "You can't rush an interrogation." Matt said as he continued to search Noah's mind.

"This isn't an interrogation, this is torture. You're stressing his entire system." Mohinder said as he checked Noah's vitals. "You think I'm hurting him on purpose?" Matt asked as he pulled out of Noah's mind once more.

"I think you have a personal vendetta yeah." Mohinder said as he looked at Matt accusingly. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Matt said as he stood up and turned away from us. "They killed Daphne, Matt." Mohinder said, not dropping his conviction.

"This isn't about Daphne. This about me helping everybody."Matt said with slight anger in his voice. "Well it's certainly not helping him." Mohinder said as I saw Bella shift uncomfortably on her feet. "He's done much worse to me." Matt shot back as he pointed at Noah.

"You better than him Matt, that's the point." Mohinder said as he stood to look Matt in the eyes. "No, the point is he's in pain, does he have to be?" I asked, cutting before an agreement broke out. "Look the drugs are…it's not going to be comfortable…I'm digging through his brain to…" Matt stuttered as I began to checked his pulse.

"To find a memory...can we really trust this? Who knows what information has been tainted by time, perception." Mohinder shot back, trying to make him see reason. "We know nothing, he knows everything." Matt shot back as Noah's pulse checked out okay. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't at a dangerous rate.

"He's right." I said as Mohinder looked absolutely put out by the idea. "Do I have your permission to go back in now?" Matt asked aggregately. Mohinder said nothing as he went back to keeping track of Noah's vitals and Matt re-entered his mind.

I looked over to the spot where Bella was, to find it empty. I looked around the room frantically, worried she had left without my knowledge only to find her by the window, looking outside from behind the curtain.

"So you gonna tell me about yourself?" I asked as I came to stand beside her. "Well I guess I _should_ just tell you and get it out of the way. But you'll probably think I'm crazy." She said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well considering that they you're standing in a room with three people all with special abilities and not to mention you happen to be just like them, you really think _you'll_ sound crazy." I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Good point…well about two years ago; I met a group of people, some of which also had special abilities like us, only they weren't human." I looked at her questioningly. "As crazy and impossible as this sounds, vampires exist. Some of them live among us as normal people."

I turned away to face Mohinder and Matt as I leaned back on the window as I stared into her eyes. "Back in Forks, Washington, my home until I came to New York, there was a family of them that only fed off animals so they could live among humans and go to school and have jobs and act normal." She said as she stared off into space, lost in memory.

"I fell in love with one them, their youngest, Edward Anthony Masen freaking Cullen. He had an attraction to my blood, now you would think that would automatically go up as a red flag, but instead I foolishly fell in love with him.

Edward had the power to read minds, except for mine. We didn't know why, but he could never hear my thoughts. His sister, Alice could see the future, but her visions were subjective, the vision could change as people change their minds. And his brother Jasper has the power to feel and manipulate the emotions of the people around him.

One day, I was with his family, when three nomadic human drinkers came upon us and one of them decided to hunt me. Long story short, He tricked me into thinking he had my mother and I went to met him, to ensure her safe release. In the end I ended up in a hospital with a broken leg, a small concussion, and a bite mark. Edward had sucked the other vampire's venom out of me, to prevent me from changing while his 'siblings' killed the vampire." She said as she held out her hand and I saw a raised scar on her hand in the shape of a crescent with clear teeth marks.

I traced the ice cold skin lightly with my fingers as I looked up into her eyes. "You're serious." I said as I surprisingly believed every word, she nodded. "After I was better, Alice who _was_ my best friend was throwing me a party for my birthday.

One I didn't want by the way, because I hate parties, but Alice does not take no for an answer. Anyway, I was opening my presents when I got a paper cut. Edward panicked and pushed me behind him and I fell on some glass, cutting myself even more.

I _was _an extremely clumsy person back then. Anyway, Jasper lunged at me. He was the newest member to the coven and had the least control, well according to Edward. So Edward's "father", Carlisle, who is a doctor, gave me stitches and Edward took me home.

The next few days he was distant and one day he brought me out to the woods with him for a walk. He told me he was leaving and I couldn't go with him. He said he didn't want me anymore; that he never loved me and I was just distraction." She said as I saw anger in her eyes and I felt my fist clench in anger.

"After he left, for about two months I was like a zombie. I was practically dead inside. I only did what I was supposed to. I never talked to anyone unless I had to. It wasn't until I was almost killed, that I finally snapped out of it." She said before she began to tell what had happened in Edward's meadow and how she had discovered her powers. **{AN: Y'all already know what happen. So no need for me to repeat it.}**

I had to say I was amazed. Vampires and werewolves, or shape shifters as Bella clarified, were real. I hoped one day could meet Jacob and Angela. But what amazed me even more was how strong Bella was a person. To go through all that and still have to strong spirit really made me fall for her even more and fall hard.

Without thinking, I stood and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first, but relaxed into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Thank you for telling me." I whispered feeling nothing but pride towards her. "Well I'm just glad you actually believe me…so too much baggage for you?" She joked as I laughed quietly in her strawberry scented hair. "Not at all." I said as she pulled away and we stared into each others eyes.

"He planned it all. Nathan. They did it together." Matt said as he pulled away from Noah's mind and brought our attention back to him and Mohinder. "Did you hear what I just said? Your brother is to blame for all of it! " Matt said angrily.

"Yeah I know." I said with disappointment clear in my voice as Bella put her hand on my arm for comfort. "So?" Matt said looking at me with expectancy. "So? So what? I tried to stop him, it didn't happen." I said calmly as I moved closer to them.

"So? What are we going to do? Do nothing?" Matt asked as he rose to look me in the eye. "Well we can't do anything from memories." Mohinder said calmly as Matt and I only stood inches apart, before the arguing began.

"Stop both of you. We're supposed to be on the same side." Bella yelled as she came to stand beside me. "You don't think what I'm getting here is real fine. Fine….Storage unit…combination lock...in here, it's filled with things we need, guns, money, go." Matt said as he wrote the address and the password for Noah's storage unit on a piece of paper and held it out for Mohinder to take.

"Go!" Matt yelled at Mohinder. "I'll go." Bella said irritably as she snatched the paper from Matt's hand and got her jacket and walked towards the door. "I'll go with you. Try not to kill one another." I said as I grabbed me jacket and followed Bella out the door and we flew to the storage unit.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Peter and Bella next? Will Danko catch them?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Danko

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter six. Enjoy!**

**BTW! I GOT BARELY ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter VI**

**Bella POV **

We arrived at the storage unit only minutes later after leaving the hotel. I had to say flying was so much better than driving any day; I was really loving this new power. Peter and I headed into Noah's storage unit and quickly began to look through boxes trying to find anything we could use.

"Bella." Peter called as he found a black suitcase in the back. "Jackpot." He whispered as we opened it find weapons and began to gather as much as we could carry, before I looked up and saw something flashing in one of the vents.

"Peter." I said as he looked up and followed my line of sight. "Shit." He hissed as I began to pick up the thoughts of an armed team closing in on us. "We got company." I said as I stared at the door before turning my attention back to Peter, who now held a destroyed spy camera.

"Okay, get ready." Peter said as he grabbed on the flash grenades. "Kill the lights and wait for them to open the door." I said as Peter nodded and we killed the lights and waited. Suddenly the door opened and Peter threw the flash grenade. Once the flash grenade went off, stunning the men we flew right out of there and back to the hotel.

When we arrived at the hotel we found Noah trying escape. Peter immediately dropped down on the car and restrained HRG before taking him back to the room, where I had to stop Mohinder and Matt from killing each other.

Once we got the situation under control, Matt re-entered Noah's mind to find out more information. But after awhile Noah's nose began to bleed as Matt began to shake uncontrollably. "Pull him out." I said quickly as Mohinder rushed to Matt's side and pulled him away from Noah.

"Matt don't do this. Don't push this any further." Noah said breathlessly as Matt shrugged off Mohinder and moved towards the bedside table. "Peter, I got another address for you." Matt said weakly as he wrote the address down and Peter and I moved over to him. "What is it? What'd did you see?"Peter asked before Noah cut in.

"No, no. You go after this guy and you're dead...you're all dead, you can't undo it!" Noah yelled as I spared him a glance, before retuning my attention to Matt. "This guy's in charge." Matt said determinedly as Noah groaned in aggravation. "Don't listen to him. This is why we came. We wanna cripple them, we wanna hurt them. His is the guy. " Matt said with a crazy look in his eye that made me believe maybe Mohinder wasn't so far off in believing Matt had a personal vendetta.

"No Peter, you're making a big mistake. You're unraveling things you don't understand." Noah said as Peter took the piece of paper from Matt and moved towards the weapons bag and quickly armed a .45 and Mohinder and I shared a look as we thought maybe Noah had a point. "Peter!" Noah yelled as Peter looked at Noah and then at me briefly before moving towards the door. "Peter!" Noah yelled once more before Peter left and flew towards the address Matt gave him.

_Why did you let him go? You know that killing Danko won't solve anything. Stop him before this becomes worse than it already is. ~ Noah_

Noah's voice came in my head as he stared directly at me. I blocked him out and after a few minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm going after Peter." I said as grabbed a flash grenade and gun, making sure it was loaded and flying off to find Peter at Danko's apartment.

I arrived at Danko's apartment as I heard Peter's brother, Nathan try to stop Peter from killing Danko. As I hated to admit it, Nathan had a point. I quickly entered the open apartment window as I came to stand behind Peter.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Peter asked as he kept his gazed fixed on Danko."Stopping you from making a huge mistake." I said as I felt Nathan's eyes on me. "I'm not making a mistake." Peter said angrily. "C'mon Pete…this isn't you." Nathan said as he began to move towards Peter only to flinch back as Peter shot Danko in the arm.

"If you kill him. The order will come down to kill you all and I won't be able to contain it." Nathan said as he tried to reason with Peter. "Peter, per quanto mi dispiace ammetterlo, ha ragione. Questo non risolverà nulla. Si prega di Peter andiamo.{Peter, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. This won't solve anything. Please Peter let's go.}" I said for only him to understand, but I had a feeling Nathan understood me from the way he looked at me.

"Shut up, just shut up." Peter yelled as he tried to get his thoughts together. "Let me figure a way out of this…look their moving in on Matt and Mohinder right now. You pull that trigger and you're signing their death warrants." Nathan said as Danko looked at Nathan with suspicion.

"Peter." I said as he turned his head slightly to look at me. _C'mon we got to go_. I thought to him telepathically as Peter looked between Nathan and Danko, before he dropped one of his hands from the gun and held it out for me to take.

I placed my hand in his, before we quickly jumped out the open window and flew back to the motel. As we arrived at the hotel, Peter and I landed on the roof and watched as unconscious Mohinder was taken away to an armored vehicle.

I felt remorseful that we couldn't help him, but we did manage to save Matt, by using the flash grenade I had taken earlier to disorient the guards as Peter swooped in and grabbed Matt and we flew to Manhattan.

We were arrived in lower Manhattan about 10'o clock the next morning and headed to Isaac Mendez's loft. Once were there Matt decide to see if he could paint anything that could help him find Daphne, but instead he painted a picture of him strapped to bombs.

Peter and I then had to try and calm a frightened Matt as he tried, but with no success to paint something different. Suddenly a computer screen became active as a message from REBEL came on screen telling us where Daphne was and to get out before Danko's men got us.

We quickly left the loft before Danko's men arrived and hurried to get away. We were power walking down the crowded street before Matt bumped into someone. "Sorry buddy." Matt apologized as he stumbled back. "Don't worry about it man." A familiar voice said as I froze and looked up to see three people, correction three vampires that I thought I would never see again, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. _SHIT!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Bella give them a chance? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Two Hales & A Cullen

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII  
**

**Emmett POV**

It's been two years since we left Forks and my little sister behind and things really weren't any better. Alice and Jasper had gotten a divorce shortly after Bella's disastrous birthday party, but thankfully Jasper decided to stay with the family, well me and Rosie anyway, especially since the devil pixie started sleeping with Doucheward not even a month later after the we left Forks and their divorce was finalized.

Ever since we left Forks, you would have thought that Edward and Alice would have been a little heart broken about leaving their true love and best friend behind, but no! They acted as if she never existed and it seemed like I was the only one really affected by it.

We couldn't even stand living in the same house with them even more. The family was currently living in Manhattan, but Rosalie, Jasper and I were living in our own apartment on the Upper West Side, while the parentals and the golden children lived on the Lower East Side.

We were currently heading to our car so that we could get back to the apartment when someone bumped into me. The man quickly apologized, but I quickly told him it was unnecessary. As we moved to continue on our way, I saw someone I did not expect. Bella.

"Bella?" I asked shocked as I hoped I wasn't imagining this. She had really changed over the last two years; her body was more athletic and had a natural tan. She even seemed to have this air of confidence and power that she had been lacking in Forks.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper." She greeted as she kept her face and voice void of any expression. The younger of the two Caucasian men that were with her intertwined his hand with hers hands as Bella moved her gaze from us to stare into his dark brown almost black eyes.

They seemed to be having some silent conversation as she nodded and turned her gaze back to us. "Well as _nice_ as it was to see you three again, we need to go." Bella said with a hint of sarcasm as she said nice and she and the two men began to walk down the street again before Jasper grabbed Bella's hand gently.

"Bella wait…I need to talk to you. I need to…" Jasper said before the elder male cut in. "Bella c'mon we need to get out of here and get to a safe location." He softly, probably thinking we couldn't hear as his eyes darted around looking for any threats. _Were they running from something?_

"Why don't you come to our apartment. You'll be safe there." Rosalie said surprising me and Jasper. "No thanks." Bella said as she was surprisingly able to pull her hand free from Jasper's grasp. "Bella please, we need to explain. It's just us." I pleaded.

"Okay, let's go." The younger male said as Bella looked at him in surprise and he lightly squeezed her hand before we immediately lead them to our car, a Mercedes Benz GLK 350 and drove to our apartment. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

We drove to the apartment in an uncomfortable silence as we watched Bella with nervous glances as the guys whose name we had recently learnt stayed close to Bella. Matt, who looked absolutely lost, sat behind her as Peter sat directly beside her as they kept their hands intertwined.

Thankfully we soon arrived at our modern Asian décor two floor apartment, as Bella immediately and silently headed to the bathroom as Rosalie got some clean clothes for her and her friends Bella was still in the bathroom as Matt and Peter explained to us what was going on.

To say we were surprised would have been a huge understatement. Bella had super powers that obviously must have surfaced after we left and now she was fugitive running from a government facility that was hunting people like them. _What the hell? They aren't getting my baby sister!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I know I was being cold and distant, but I couldn't help it. Although I had gotten over Edward and my so called best friend and parents leaving and knowing that Edward never loved me and I was nothing but a life size Barbie doll for Alice. I was still angry at one particular Cullen for leaving. Emmett to be exact.

Carlisle and Esme were supposed to be my parents, but I already had parents, not normal parents but great ones at that, so when they left I really didn't feel anything. Rosalie however never like me, so obviously her leaving didn't affect me and Jasper, well Edward and Alice never let me near him, so of course he and I had no bond to speak off.

But the one that really hit me hard and I still feel to this day was the loss of my big brother, Emmett. Growing up as a only child can be quite lonely and then suddenly I got great older brother, who knew how to have fun and make me smile, but protected me and loved me with all his heart and it felt terrible when he was suddenly ripped away from me.

I finally exited the guest bedroom, wearing a pair of white jeans, brown top and heeled boots, curtsy of Rosalie and headed downstairs to the living room where I suddenly found myself in Emmett's arms. "Don't worry sissy. We won't let them get to you." Emmett said as he held me close to his chest.

_We told them about what's happening. ~ Peter_

He thought towards me as I nodded before using my super strength and pushing Emmett off me and moving to sit by Peter. Emmett looked hurt by my action as Rosalie wrapped her arms around his mid-section and looked at me sadly.

"So what do we do now?" I asked calmly, looking to Peter and Matt. "Matt and I are going to Washington and get Daphne, while you stay here." Peter said as gazed into my eye. "What? No! Peter if you haven't noticed I have more power than you or Matt combined, and may I remind you that your entering a government facility, you'll need me." I pointed out irritably.

"Bella no! I won't let you. You could get hurt." Emmett protested, before I really got angry. "Excuse me? You won't let me? You guys didn't seem too concern about me getting hurt or killed for that matter when you left me two years ago. And at the mercy at Victoria no less. Let me tell you something, you lost every and all rights to have a say in _my_ life, the day you all left." I shot back angrily as Emmett looked as if he could cry he would.

Although I still had some feelings towards Emmett, the days where Isabella Marie Swan was told what to do and did so without question were long gone and I'd be damned if they came back. I felt Peter intertwine our hands as an effort to calm me down and surprisingly it did.

Rosalie looked about ready to kill me, for making her mate feel bad as I rolled my eyes. _Bring it on, bitch._ I thought towards her as her eyes widened in surprise. "Okay that's enough." Peter said as he got up and dragged me towards the terrace over looking the city.

"Look Bella, you don't have to be there." Peter said as we gazed out at the city. "The hell I don't. You'll get killed without me." I said; before all of a sudden Peter pulled me towards him so that our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Bella, you need to stay here for two reasons. One, you need to hear what they have to say or you'll regret it and two, I don't want to see you get hurt…I don't think I could bare it." Peter said before we found ourselves lost in each other's eyes.

_I can't lose you. ~ Peter._

_You never will. ~ Bella._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Bella be able to forgive them? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VIII**

**Bella POV**

Moments had passed before, Peter grabbed the back of my head as he pulled me into a heated kiss and I felt a nuclear bomb go off in my brain.

This wasn't like when Edward kissed me, where it was careful and timid, no instead this was filled with passion, desire and dare I say it love. I don't know how long we long we stayed like that, enjoying the feel of each other's lips although it was apparent we longed for so much more.

"C'mon Peter let's go." Matt said as he joined us on the terrace, no realizing what was going on. Peter and I pulled away from each other breathless as Matt flushed in embarrassment realizing what he had interrupted.

"Yeah." Peter said as he kissed me softly on my forehead, before he grabbed hold of Matt and flew off to D.C. After taking a deep breath I walked back into the living room to find Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all waiting for me. I got seated on the sofa across from them before I finally spoke. "Okay. Let's talk."

"Bella I would first like to say that I'm sorry for attacking you on your birthday. If it wasn't for me, we never would have left." Jasper said remorsefully. I scoffed as they all looked at me incredulously. I rolled my eyes at them before I spoke.

"Okay before we even continue of this, I'm sorry parade. Let me say this now. I was never angry at you. Jasper, it's in your nature to want to drain me dry. I told Edward I forgave you and it would seem that spineless coward didn't pass on the message." I said irritably.

"Edward said that you didn't want us in your life anymore and that we should leave so that you could have a normal life." Emmett said. Are they really that gullible? I thought as I rolled my eyes once more. "What are you guys morons? Edward said! Do you guys not think that I would have enough respect for you that I would actually tell you that I didn't want you in my life anymore to your faces or maybe you would have respected _me_ enough to say goodbye." I shot back angrily.

"Bella we left to protect you from our world." Rosalie protested. "Really and who was going to protect me from Laurent and Victoria?" I asked incredulously as they growled when I mentioned the two nomadic vampires.

"Oh put a muzzle on it. We took care of them." I said and they stopped growling and looked at me wide eyed. "We?" Jasper asked confused. "Yes, we. My brothers and I." I said as I watched Emmett bowed his head in shame.

"The shifters from La Push." I elaborated. "Bella those wolves are dangerous, they…" Rosalie started before I cut her off. "Oh spare me the "they're dangerous" speech. They were there, when you weren't." I said angrily.

When the Cullens had abandoned me, the pack had become my new family. They helped me control abilities when they had surfaced and also helped me get out my shell and most of all they were there for me when I was dealing with Charlie's death.

**Rosalie POV**

I could tell Bella wasn't going to take any of our, you're human, we're vampires crap, but thankfully her friend, Peter convinced her to stay and talk with us. I was happy that Bella had found someone and I could tell they loved each other already, even if they didn't know it.

I must say Bella has grown some back bone since the last time that I saw her. I really hope that she would forgive us, me, Emmett and Jasper anyway. I always liked Bella; it's just that I was so jealous that she was willing to through away all that I wanted just to be with some guy, Edward no less.

When Bella mentioned the mutts, I was ready to remind her of the dangers of their kind, but she quickly shut me up. She was right, they were there and we the moment we left we lost the right to have any say in her life.

Once we had gotten past the apologies, Bella explained to us what had happened after we left and if we felt bad before we felt terrible now. Our sudden departure had really done her harm, harm we could have prevented us.

**Jasper POV**

Two years ago, Bella's emotions were always so calming to be around and they still are, but sadly those emotions aren't directed at us. She was angry at us, which was understandable, but she was without a doubt falling in love with Peter as he with her, I could feel it. I only hoped they would realize it, before this government mess that they are in doesn't get worse.

**Bella POV**

Once I had finished telling what had happened after they had left. They told me all that had happen after they left I had to say that I really hate Alice and Edward. How could Alice do that Jasper, Jasper told me what his life was like before he had found the Cullens and to his shock, I wasn't disgusted.

He lived with that bitch Maria for 100 years on human blood no less and he is a freaking empath of course he would have problems with his control. I wanted to light Edward and Alice on fire. It was Edward's fault Jasper had attacked me, I mean come on I'm freaking singer!

Emmett I had forgiven, of course. It was kind of hard not to, especially when he got down on his knees and begged, literally. As for Rosalie, she told me what had happened before her change and I now understood her previous dislikes towards me. Rosalie longed for what I had all along, humanity. Rosalie wanted a child as a human and she still wanted one, but she never got her chance and she never will.

It had gotten dark, when I suddenly went rigid as I felt a large pain in my left shoulder and my surrounding changed and I saw Peter standing top of building as he was shot and fell off the building. I screamed out in agony as the vision faded and my vision returned to the Hales' apartment. "Peter!" I yelled as I felt tears running down my eyes. Peter was dead.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Is Peter really dead? What will Bella do? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Our Connection

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX  
**

**Peter POV**

_Peter! ~ Bella. _

I suddenly heard Bella's voice in my head as Nathan and I flew away. But she was in New York. How could I possibly hear her voice with that kind of distance between us. _Bella?_ I thought as I focused on her.

_Peter? ~ Bella. _

_Yes Bella. It's me. What are you doing in D.C.?_ I thought back to her as Nathan and I landed on the roof on at a private hospital in Washington, where I was quickly admitted with discretion, before a nurse came to remove the bullet.

_I'm not, I'm still in New York. I'm so happy you're alive. ~ Bella._

Bella's joyful thoughts came to me. _Yes I'm alive. Why won't I be?_ I questioned as the nurse finished and left to retrieve a sling for my shoulder.

_I saw you fall of the roof. ~ Bella _

She explained as I felt myself grow even more confused. Bella was in New York and she was able to hear my thoughts with that much of a distance. _Okay, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how are you able to hear my thoughts so far away and how did you know I was shot?_ I questioned as the nurse returned.

_Honestly I don't know. I just had a vision I guess, mind you I was conscious, but I saw you get hit with the bullet and fall off the building. Why didn't you fly away? ~ Bella. _

_I couldn't. I borrowed Matt's power. But Nathan saved me_. I answered back as I left the hospital to find Nathan and my mother waiting for me.

_Not that I'm complaining, but why? ~ Bella. _

She asked as I came to sit beside my mother as Nathan paced in front of me. _I don't know, but I'm going to find out._ I thought back to her, before promising I would back to New York soon and my mother's voice brought me back to attention.

"Are you alright?" My mother asked as she placed her hand on my cheek. "It's just a scratch, he'll be fine." Nathan said with a slight irritation as I looked at him angrily. "What do you want a thank you? Why are you doing this Nathan.? I asked desperately.

"Doing what? Saving you're life or trying to save the world." Nathan asked in a sanctimonious tone that really made me want to punch him. "Perhaps there's a better way of doing it." My mother said calmly as Nathan shook his head.

"Ma, this hasn't exactly turned out the way I wanted it to, I know that, there are a lot of different agendas going on." Nathan explained. "Yeah all leading to killing us and you realize you're responsible for that." I shot back angrily.

"Yeah I do. It's out of control and it's my fault. But I can fix it. In fact I'm the only one who can fix it." Nathan said. "Why's that, because your one of us?" I asked disbelieving. "Because I'm the only one who cares if you're alive or not Pete." Nathan said as my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Come with me okay and I promise you'll be treated well. And you're friend, Bella is it? She'll be safe too." Nathan said as my anger reached all time high. There was no way I was doing this to myself or Bella. "Don't do this Nathan." My mother warned as I cut in. " No it's okay."

"Ma please, you have my word." Nathan said as he held out his hand for me to take. I couldn't do this, I had to find away out and back to Bella, but how? I looked at Nathan's outstretched hand as I finally came up with a plan. "I know you'll take care of her and me, cause you love me." I said as stood up to look him in the eye.

"I'm just trying to help Pete." Nathan said before I pulled him into a hug and borrowed his power. "Bye Nathan." I said before flying off and heard Nathan yell after me, but didn't follow me as I made my way back to my Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jasper had to keep sending me waves of calm until Peter finally returned. I was so happy to see he was alive, that I literally threw my arms around him when he landed on the terrace, forgetting his injury. After I had finally released Peter, he told us all that had happened at Building 26.

I felt terrible that Matt, had been captured, but I hoped at least that he would have been able to find Daphne. But what really threw me into a whirlwind was Noah. Why did he help Peter? Maybe Nathan had a point (I really got to stop saying that); there were a lot of agendas going around.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie soon left to go hunt, while I took Peter into the guest room to rest. "Are you okay?" I asked as Peter sat down on the bed and I helped him take the sling and his jacket and shirt and couldn't stop my wondering eyes as I took in his glorious six pack and got a peek at his delicious V.

"I'm fine. Mostly." Peter said, not noticing where my attention previously lied. Peter took off his bandage as looked at the scarred flesh. "Does it hurt?" I asked as my hand grazed the wound and I subconsciously moved closer that Peter legs were right directly in between mine.

"Not really." Peter said, before he hissed in pain as I touched a sensitive piece of skin around the wound. "Sorry." I apologized as I wanted nothing more than to take his pain away, when suddenly a small gold light began to admit from my hand over the wound.

And as quick as it came, it went. I immediately removed my hand from the wound, but only to find it was gone. It had been healed, it was completely gone. "Did you absorb one of my powers?" I asked at looked at the unmarred skin.

"No, I didn't. I think you did that all on your own." Peter said with a smile as I looked from his healed shoulder to his black eyes. "You truly are amazing." He whispered as pulled me closer until his lips were touching mine.

I instantly felt my knees got weak as Peter dominated my mouth, exploring every inch of it with his smooth tongue. Peter soon pulled me unto his lap so I was straddling him, feeling his need as it mirrored my own and we continued to delight in each other.

Peter pulled back briefly as he removed my shirt and then pressed his lips upon mine once again. I pushed him back onto the soft mattress, without breaking contact as I moaned in ecstasy. Eventually Peter flipped us over as he his hands began to memorize every inch of my body.

We finally pulled back needing air as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you." Peter whispered; his voice heavy passion, desire and love. "I love you too." I said, my voice matching his before we kissed once more and his hands tugged at my pants and we showed how much we loved each other.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Where will Peter and Bella go from here? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. New Developments

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.**** So here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

**Peter POV**

I awoke up and felt a smile instantly come to my face as I woke up to see Bella lying in my arms still asleep. I loved her, I know I did and I couldn't be happier, now if we could only get out of this mess that Nathan created.

I continued to stare at my angel's face when her eyes suddenly flew open in alarm. "What is it?" I asked. "Your mother." She said as I sat up and she followed the suit, holding the sheets over her bare chest. "What about my mother?" I asked.

"Danko. Danko's men are after her." She said before she told me about her vision. Apparently Nathan has lost control of Danko and he is now going after my mother and he's gonna corner her in an elevator, with no where to go.

"Are you going to save her?" Bella asked as she watched me get out o bed and pull on my boxers. "I don't know. Should I?" I asked. "Yes you should!" Emmett yelled from somewhere outside the room before as the sound of something, possibly Rosalie's hand coming in contact with his head.

"Rosie." Emmett whined as Bella fell back unto the bed laughing. "Mind your own business." Rosalie chastised as Bella continued to laugh and I looked at her in amusement. "But yes you should. For two reasons, one, she's your mother and two, she may have answers that we need." Bella said once she calmed down and sat back up to look at me and I nodded in understanding.

"Told you." Emmett yelled before the sound of Rosalie smacking him again reached our ears and I chuckled lightly, before going to take a shower and changing into some clean clothes that Rosalie gave me and going to save my mother.

* * *

**Bella POV**

While Peter went to save his mother, I decided to get some more sleep seeing if I could get any more visions that could possibly help us and thankfully I did.

_A boy; he looked African-American, probably no more than 13 and he was running through a parking garage with no other than Tracy Strauss. They were being chased by Danko's men. __Seeing agents closing in, Tracy tells the boy to do something and moments later fire sprinkler system activates. _

_Tracy seems to tell him to go on without her, allowing him to escape the parking garage while she uses her freezing ability to kill Danko's men and in the process, sacrificing herself for the boy. Danko soon arrives and shoots the frozen Tracy, causing her to shatter into many pieces._

My eyes immediately flew open, before Jasper raced into the room probably feeling my emotions and Rosalie and a grinning Emmett followed in after him. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked not even noticing my lack of clothing, but Emmett did.

"Nice body, Bella." Emmett commented, before Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Rosie." Emmett whined as I chuckled lightly, not really bothered that the only thing keeping them from seeing completely naked as the day as I was born was piece of linen.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper repeated before I told them about my vision. "Okay, so what do we do? We have to find that boy we can't just let Danko's men get him." Rosalie said once I had finished telling them everything that I had seen.

"I agree. Rosalie and Emmet head to the parking garage. Jasper and I will stay here and get supplies, I have a feeling we'll be going on a little trip." I said as they nodded in agreement, before Rosalie gave me some clean clothes before leaving with Emmett.

* * *

**Peter POV**

After saving my mother, I took her to the Statue of Liberty instead of taking her back to the apartment, not wanting to risk having Danko's men find it, especially a vampire's apartment no less, before she asked me to a Cathedral.

I took her there as it began to rain and she and I sat in the back of the church as the Pastor finished his sermon. "You think a sanctuary is going to stop the agents from coming?" I asked incredulously as she stared ahead.

"I can't sleep, Peter. To find out what we should, where we should go, I need to dream, I need to sleep and I can't. I haven't, not for a long time." She said as I checked or surrounding to make sure we were safe.

"Take a pill." I suggested."Doesn't work. For the dreams to come. The sleep has to be natural, has to be earned." She said. "Earned?" I asked confused. "I always found peace here. Your father and I were married in this church. Your first communion. Even Nana's funeral, you're probably too young to remember but you held my hand." She reminisced as I pushed down the smile threatening to come out. Truth is, I did remember and broke my heart to see what we had come to.

"There use to be love in this family once and look at us now. It's all my fault." She said as her voice cracked and I could see tears in her eyes. "You come here to be forgiven?" I asked. "I'm not sure even God has that in him." My mother stated sadly.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was wearing a flow white tank top with black skinny jeans and black knee high heeled boots as Jasper and got food and supplies and backed them into two tennis bags, that we would load into the car once Rosalie and Emmett got back.**{AN: Pics on profile.}**

I took the gun, I had since Costa Verda and make sure the clip was full and the safety was on before I tucked it into the back of my pants and I noticed Jasper staring at me. "What?" I asked. "I don't feel comfortable with you with a gun." He confessed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not pointing the gun at myself." I said with a slight irritation and I am sure Jasper felt it as he nodded and backed off before Rosalie and Emmett entered through the front door with the boy from my vision.

Rosalie and Emmett quickly introduced to us to the notorious REBEL. To say that finding out that this _kid_, Micah Sanders was REBEL was the most OMG moment of my year, would be an huge understatement. Micah was at the top of Danko's most wanted list, behind me, Sylar and Peter. Speaking of Peter, I should contact him and find out if he's alright.

* * *

**Peter POV **

My mother stood on her knees as she prayed as she tried to earn her dreams as she put it. While she prayed I walked over to the statue of Christ and light a candle as I began to pray, something I had never done in really long time.

"I asked to be extraordinary, make the world a better place, soon as I got the chance, I lived up to my end of the bargain…For what? I'm running for my life, Bella's running for her life, a lot of people are running for their lives, their hurt and their dying and I can't help them.

Do you even care…what you put people through? I mean they kneel here…before you…and they ask for help…do you even listen? And I'm tried of fighting and I'm angry. I'm angry at my father…Nathan…at my mother." I said as I kneeled before the statue and thunder rolled loudly outside.

"That you? We had a deal…and I think it's about time you lived up to your end…Please just show up, give me something." I pleaded. "He has given you something." My mother voice came from behind me. "Really what has he given me?" I asked incredulously as I got up and turned around to face her. "He gave you Bella." She said before the candles blew out because of a draft and we looked to doors to see Danko's agents coming in. _Shit!_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will Danko's men find Peter and Angela? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Confessions & Celemency

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XI**

**Peter POV**

My mother and I quickly hid in a confessional as I hoped Danko's men didn't find us. "I'm sorry, Peter." My mother whispered, bring me out of my thoughts. "Mom, you need to be quite." I whispered urgently. "No, this may be our last chance together and there are things I have to say." She protested.

I tried to get her to be quite, before she cut me off. "Shh. Listen to me….I was just like you, my head in the clouds, full of a hope, I was gonna be a teacher and then my power manifested and the dreams came. Visions of a bloody future, of deceit and death, the apocalypse and when I awoke, I tried to warn everyone, but no one would listen.

Why would they? Why should they? I was Chicken Little screaming that the sky was falling and when they looked up there wasn't a cloud in sight."She said before gasping at the sound of food falls coming closer.

"So I did it with lies and with manipulation and betrayal…and it cost me everything. My friends, my husband, my boys, but Peter it's the price I paid to save the world." She said before the door to her side of her confessional opened and I felt my heart stop in my chest.

"All clear." Noah's voice came after a few moments of silence before her door closed and I breathed out a sigh in relief. I guess he really was on our side. No doubt Claire we'll be happy to know that.

**Bella POV**

"So that's pretty much it. I've been living on my own ever since." Micah said as he finished telling us all that had happened to him before Rosalie went over to him and gathered him into arms. He was orphan, both his parents were dead, both dying admirable deaths and he had been looking out for himself ever since, he really had a hard time.

"Well if you want to can stay with us." Rosalie suggested as Emmett grinned from ear to ear. I knew where Rosalie was going with this. She wasn't just asking Micah if he wanted to stay with them, she wanted him to become their son.

"Rosalie, if you really want him, you're going to have to tell him the truth." I said as Rosalie looked at me and nodded sadly. If she wanted Micah to stay and be her 'son' she would have to tell him the truth, he deserved to know what he was possibly getting into.

"It's stopped raining. Why don't we go talk on the terrace?" Rosalie said as she stood up and held out her hand for Micah to take. Micah looked at me in confusion and I smiled in encouragement, before he took her hand and allowed her to lead him onto the terrace and I smiled as I heard a familiar voice in my head.

_Bella? ~ Peter._

**Peter POV**

It had finally stopped raining as my mother sat next to me, fast asleep with her head against my shoulder and the sun shone through windows and into the sanctuary. As she slept, my mothers words from earlier still ringing in my ear.

Was my mother right? Did God really give me Bella? I guess he did, I mean how many people can say they found love while being hunted down by a division of the government. Speaking of Bella, I wonder if that connection of hers, worked both ways.

_Bella?_ I asked not sure if it would work, and thank fully it did.

_Peter! Are you okay? Is your mom safe? ~ Bella._

I could even hear the concern in her thoughts and it made me smile. _We're fine. I got to my mom in time before Danko's men got her. We're hiding out in a church just three miles from the apartment._ I thought back to her, before I told her our exact location.

_Okay. We'll come and get you. By the way we have REBEL with us. You might know him; his real name is Micah Sanders. ~ Bella _

She thought back to me, before she told me of her vision and how she sent Rosalie and Emmett to find him and they managed to convince them to come with them. I couldn't believe that little Micah, Nikki's son was REBEL, but at least he was safe now.

_We'll be there in a few minutes. ~ Bella._

Bell thought back to me before my mom began to stir as she woke up. "Feeling better?" I asked as she opened her eyes smiled at me. "I slept and I had a dream." She said with a smile. "About what?' I asked eagerly. "That…or should I say her." She said as she pointed to a window with a female angel with wings.

"I know what we have to do now. First, we have to find Nathan and Claire and join Bella, we need to bring this family together…and then we need to go see my sister." She said as she stood up and caressed my cheek.

"Sister?" I asked before she slapped my lightly and I chuckled lightly before getting up. "And when since Bella is family?" I asked as I followed after. "She will be." My mother said as she stopped to look at me over her shoulder and smirked at me before continuing to walk out of the church.

I walked after before stopping at the door to look back at the sanctuary. Thank you God. Thank you for helping me to forgive my mother. Thank you for Bella. I thought with a smile as my mother came back to stand beside as we joined hands and walked out of the church together.

As we exited the church I was greeted by a site that made my heart sore. There stood Bella leaning up against Rosalie and Emmett's car, with the vampires and Micah in the car waiting for us. Bella smiled at us as she straightened up walked towards us.

As she came to stand in front of us, I released my mother's hand before pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her briefly on the lips."Bella, this is my mother, Angela." I introduced as we pulled back and I motioned to my mother who was watching us with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Petrelli." Bella said politely. "Angela, please. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Bella." My mother said as she brought Bella into a hug, Bella looked stunned for a moment, before hugging my mother back with a smile on her beautiful face.

Once Bella and my mother pulled away, Bella and I introduced her to Emmett, Jasper, Micah and Rosalie and I wasn't shocked to find out, she already knew what they where. She was shocked however to find out that Micah was REBEL and quickly apologized for her involvement in wanting to hunt him down, before we all got into the car and we drove to a place that my mother called Coyote Sands.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will happen at Coyote Sands? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Coyote Sands

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XII**

**Bella POV **

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left to go hunt, while Micah remained in the car, still fast asleep as Peter, Angela and I took in the old abandoned camp in the middle of nowhere. "I still don't understood what we're doing out here, mom." Peter said as he gazed at the dust covered buildings.

"This is the place, Peter…This is where our story truly begins." She said with a far out look in her eye as Peter came to stand by us, before Nathan, who I assumed was Claire landed a few feet from us. "Why did you call him?" Peter asked his mother angrily.

"This family has to come together, what ever has happened Nathan is still your brother." Angela protested as Peter walked away from us. "I have a hard time believing that." Peter called from over his shoulder as he continued to walk to a broken down sign.

"Peter." Claire pleaded as she walked over to him. "Claire it's alright; let him vent." Nathan said as he came to stand by Angela and looked at me. "Enough…" Angela ordered as Peter and Claire hugged. "There has been too much misery in place." She finished as Peter and Claire pulled back and we all looked at her.

"What happened here, Ma? Why did you call us here together?" Nathan asked as he turned his eyes from me to his mother. "I never wanted you see this…any of you, but I realize now that was a mistake." Angela said with tears in her eyes as she looked at Nathan, then to Peter and Claire before moving towards the car.

"To prepare for the future, you have to understand the pass." She said as she popped the trunk and pulled out one of the shovels we had picked up on our way here on her request. "You want answers; then you'll have to dig." She said before Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper returned, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Whoa." Claire muttered as she stared at them, mostly Jasper in amazement. "What are you?" Nathan asked as he stared marble like skin. "My brothers, Jasper, Emmett and my sister and Emmett's wife, Rosalie….they're vampires." I said bluntly as I pointed them out and they smiled as being introduced as family, before we had to go through the whole routine of explaining the differences between them and vampires from books and movies and we finally started digging.

Night had fallen when Micah finally woke up and of course Nathan and Claire were shocked to find out he was REBEL and Claire immediately chastised him for sending her man named Eric Doyle who had apparently terrorized her and her mothers, which Micah quickly apologized for.

After a while, I had gotten tired of digging so I sat by the hole Peter was digging when Claire came to sit by me. "Hey." She whispered awkwardly. "Hi." I said as I watched Peter dig. "Why aren't you digging?" She asked as she watched in amazement at the speed the vampires were digging at.

"I'm tired…Besides why should dig anyway, we got three vampire who don't need sleep to do it for us." I said before Emmett's voice permeated the air. "Now that just heartless. I feel so used." Emmett joked and everyone laughed.

"So your brother, the blond, Jasper." Claire started as everyone settled down and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Yeah?" I urged. "He's single, right?" She asked before I smiled as I saw Nathan and Peter go rigid for a moment.

"Yes he is. Actually he got divorce about two years ago." I said. "Divorced?" Claire asked shocked. "Yeah, he's bitch of an ex-wife left him for another man." I said with anger clear in my voice. "Well she's an idiot." Claire said as she watched Jasper and I smiled and saw Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett do the same.

"Yeah she's is." I said as I looked to the blond teenager beside me as she stared intently at Jasper. "How did you meet them any way?" She asked curiously, before I sighed and told her my story with Angela, Nathan and Micah listening intently.

"Wow." Claire said. "Yeah I know." I said nonchalantly. "Edward sounds like a dick." Micah said from his place beside Angela with his laptop in his lap. "Micah! Language!" Rosalie chastised as Emmett and I smiled, before Nathan's shovel hit something hard.

"Found something?" Peter asked as Nathan motioned for the flashlight and we all came over to look. Nathan took the flashlight and pointed to the ground as he uncovered a human skull with a what looked like a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Mom!" Peter said in alarm as Angela began to sway and "Did you know who that was?" Peter asked and Angela nodded. "I knew…I knew who all of them were" She said and Nathan turned to look at her.

"All of them? Just how many are here, Ma?" Nathan asked as he shined the flashlight on her face so he could see her properly. "Keep digging." She ordered, ignoring Nathan's question and we all went back to digging and a car pulled up with HRG.

"It's nice to see you again." Noah said with a smile as he came to stand next to me. "At least it's under better circumstances." I said as smiled back at him, before he looked over to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"How are they doing that?" He asked amazed as he watched them work at vampire speed. "It's a long story, Dad." Claire said before she took him aside and began to explain all over again. It's going to be along night.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Angela's Buried Past

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII**

**Bella POV**

By the next morning we had uncovered at 20 bodies. "This is wrong…digging up all these graves. Why she making us do this?" Peter asked as he picked up a worn out dirt covered baseball glove. "Mom has her reasons; she'll share when she's ready, just give her time." Nathan said as he continued to dig.

Before Peter shoved his shovel in the ground aggravated, clearly still upset at him before getting out of the hole and walking away and Claire followed after him. They spoke for a little while, I couldn't hear them, but I already knew it was about Nathan, before headed over to me.

He kneeled by my hole and smiled me before he pulled me into a brief kiss. "I'll be back soon…I'm gonna go talk to talk to her." He said as he pulled back and looked towards his mother. I nodded before he straightened and headed over to Angela.

"Could you talk to him?" Claire said as she came by me. I knew what she meant, she wanted me to talk Peter and get him to make peace with Nathan. "I could, but I won't." I said as Claire looked at me, disappoint clear on her face.

"Why not?" She protested. "Because he has to do it on his own." I reasoned and Claire nodded before Peter and Angela called all of us over to a broken down cabin, where Angela was finally going to explain what we were doing here.

"1961 was a different time, Kennedy was president and we were all patriots…and when the government found out about us, they said they could cure us and we believed them…and they round all of us up and put us here." She said as she stared out an old window and we all listened intently.

"What happened here?" Claire asked softly. "I don't know…I was lucky, I survived…but Alice…my entire family didn't." She said. "So why are we here, Mom...You could have told this is a restaurant….why here? Why are we digging up those bodies?" Peter said from beside me as he kept his arms around me.

"I've been dreaming about my sister." She said before she turned around to face us. "Alive…and it doesn't make sense, my dreams often don't, there open to interpretation, but I think, I think…I have to see her for myself. I have to find her body, a piece of clothing, anything to give her a proper burial." She stated as we all perked up at this new piece of information.

"You should have told us about this place….that you had a sister." Peter said as he released me and began to walk towards a window at the back of the cabin. "I didn't want you to know the pain. Mothers are allowed to do that, I'm allowed to protect you." Angela protested as her voice began to rise.

"You're absolutely allowed to do that, Ma." Nathan said as he moved towards his mother. "It's my nightmare Peter; I never wanted you to know what I suffered. I tried to forget…we made everyone forget." She said sadly as Peter stood at the back of the cabin looking out the window.

"Who's we?" Claire and I asked in unison. "How do you think the company was formed, it started here with a vow to never let this happen again. We destroyed files, we erased memories, we blackmailed, we killed…anything to keep our existence secret and it worked." She said as she moved to stand in the middle of the room and Noah moved closer to stand in front of her before she spoke again.

"For fifty years…now Noah and I have tried to fix this current situation, but has proved resourceful." Angela said as she and Claire stared at Noah. "You know if this Danko guy is such a threat, it would too bad if he was a victim of horrible animal attack." Emmett suggested as Rosalie, Jasper and I smirked.

"We don't we file that away as a last resort." I said as Emmett pouted and Rosalie rubbed his back soothingly. "So that's what you where trying to do." Claire said as she looked to her adoptive father with an unreadable expression.

"Yes." He said. "But you blew it." Claire concluded as Peter returned to my side. "Yeah." Noah replied before Angela spoke once more. "The important thing is to put our secret back, so we can stop running, return to our old lives. Its time to go back to the old methods." She said.

"You mean erasing people's memories and killing." Claire retorted angrily. "And locking up the ones you deem dangerous." Micah put in, his tome matching Claire's. "It is a necessary evil." Angela said calmly as she looked at her granddaughter and then to Micah.

"I'm sorry for what happed to your family, Angela, but you can't do that." I protested as she turned to look at me. "I agree. I'm sorry what happened here too. But, Mom it didn't give you the right what you did and it still doesn't." Peter protested as he moved forward towards the door.

"We need you, Peter….I need you." Angela said softly as he opened the cabin door. "I'm not gonna be apart of this." Peter said as he looked her and then to me.

_Come with me. ~ Peter._

Peter thoughts came to me and I nodded. "We'll be back later." I said low enough for Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to hear before walked over to him before we left the cabin together and flew to a café called Coyote Sands Café.

"You okay?" I asked as Peter and I sat side by side each with a cup of coffee in the café. "I'm fine." He said before he wrapped his arm around me and leaned in and kissed me. "Your brother is here." I said as we pulled away and I watched Nathan enter the café.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said as Nathan came to stand in front of us before I got up before Peter could protest and headed to the cashier and paying for the coffee. Nathan and Peter's conversation didn't seem to be going well as emergency storm warning came over the news. The storm was located in the valley where the relocation center. _Oh No!_

* * *

**Claire POV**

I could see that Bella and Peter loved each other, I could see the bond between them, leave it to Peter to find love in the strangest of circumstances. But the weird thing in this whole ordeal was finding out that vampires exist.

But I guess in a world as weird as mine, vampires can exist too. But there was something really strange about Jasper, I felt some strange kind of pull to him and I couldn't explain it. When I found out he was single I couldn't figure out why I felt so relived.

I asked everyone to give me Angela some alone time and while we were talking a massive dust storm hit. I tried to stop her but Angela was convinced it was her sister and went out into storm, before disappearing and storm finally stopped.

"Claire, are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly as he appeared in front of me. "I'm fine." I said before Bella, Peter and Nathan landed in front of us. "You okay?" Peter asked. "What is it?" Nathan asked noticing my expression. "Your mom, she's gone."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Where is Angela? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Coyote Sands II

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIV**

**Claire POV**

"Your mom, she's gone." I said fearfully and Emmett and Rosalie appeared with Micah in her arms. "Can you guys pick up a scent?" Bella asked as she looked at the vampires. "No. The wind took care of that, it's gone." Jasper said apologetically before my dad and Mohinder came up to us.

"Okay let's split us." Peter said as he grabbed Bella's hand and went off as Mohinder followed them. Nathan and my dad went off in another direction as Emmett, Rosalie and Micah went off to, now just leaving me and Jasper.

"No sign of her." I said as Jasper and I entered a cabin and the pull my chest felt stronger. "Do you feel that?" I asked as I looked at Jasper. "Feel what?" He asked faking confusion, but I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"You know what." I retorted as I moved to stand directly in front of him and stared into his golden eyes. Jasper and I stared into each other eyes; suddenly I could feel lust, desire and...I think, love that wasn't mine.

"Jasper, I think you're projecting." I said as I refused to look away, before Jasper pulled me to him and kissed me softly. It started out softly before it grew into a full blown make out session and I felt my knees go weak and my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"Claire!" My dad's voice came suddenly. Jasper and I immediately pulled away breathing heavily as I turned to face my shock ridden fathers. "Come on let's find your grandmother." Nathan said as he held out his hand for me to take.

I looked at his hand reluctantly before looking back to Jasper. I didn't want to go. But there were still things that we had to talk about. "It's okay. We'll talk later." Jasper whispered to me as I felt him push comfort and love towards me.

I nodded before I turned around and took Nathan's hand we left Jasper and went to look into another cabin, where I found and old copy of Alice in wonderland.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"No sign of her…you really think her sister survived this." Mohinder said as we looked around a broken down cabin, that looked like an old medical cabin. "I don't know…what was this place?" Peter asked as he stepped on a old syringe.

"This is where he experimented of them." Mohinder said as he through Peter and old vile still filled with some weird orange chemical. "I guess where destined to repeat our parents' mistakes." Mohinder said sadly as we all bent down examining the broken medical supplies.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "I mean I am my father's son…experimenting on human guinea pigs." Mohinder said hopelessly as he straightened. "Why?" Peter asked quietly as Mohinder walked towards us.

"Not for science…self interest." Mohinder said remorsefully, before Peter and I stood up. "You're being too hard on yourself, Mohinder." I said as Peter moved to stand directly in front of him. "You and I sorted this a long time ago, you and me. I know you, you're a good person." Peter declared.

"Good intentions only go so far, Peter. I'm weak, I'm corruptible and I'm selfish." Mohinder said before Peter cut in. "We're all selfish. My brother has proven that point time and time again. I know what its like, to have parents that are…who are less than. My mother brought us here because she wants to start a new company…She thinks it's the only way to stop _this_ from happening again. But that first company she started was corrupt." Peter reasoned.

"Yes, but why? Was it surviving this? This has to come with fear…pain and anger…Maybe that's why you can get it right…because you never felt this pain. I have to believe that there is hope for redemption. I have to…even for Nathan." Mohinder argued, but I could tell Peter wasn't convinced.

"He's right. Maybe a new company is what we need." I said as Peter turned to look at me incredulously. "Are you serious?" Peter asked in disbelief. "I'm just saying. Maybe a new company, with new ways, with new people running it is what we need." I said as Mohinder nodded in agreement and Peter said nothing.

**Peter POV**

I can not believe that Bella actually agreed with me mother, but I guess she did have a point. New company, new ways, new people, maybe it could work, but there were things I had to make clear before I agreed to this.

Thankfully after our talk we able to find my mother in an old bunker nearby, but it would seem my aunt was angered by something my mom said and started whipping up another storm. We managed to save my mother before she tried to convince Alice to come back with us, to her new family, but Alice refuses and mysteriously disappears outside.

Once we regrouped, we finally and thankfully decide to leave Coyote Sands, though Mohinder declined my offer to go come with us, as he hasn't yet fount it in him to forgive himself, before we all drove to Coyote Sands Café.

We all sat at table getting some to eat, at least the humans were eating as my mother and Nathan talked on the side. _Did I miss something?_ I thought to Bella as she sat next to me and I looked at Jasper's and Claire's intertwined hands.

_Apparently we both did. ~ Bella._

She thought back to me before Nathan and my mother joined us at the table and I joined my free hand with her before we entered an uncomfortable silence. "Okay please…someone please say something." Claire said softly. "How are the fries?" My mother asked calmly and I decided to cut in.

"Okay this isn't a company. It is a family. It's a big difference. A family have the capacity forgiveness." I said as I looked at each an every member of my blood family and my new family. "You mean that?" Nathan asked as he looked at me.

"We're stronger together than we are apart." I said as Nathan and Bella nodded in agreement. "Now that were being hunted. We gotta make our existence secret." I said. "And try to put our lives back together." Noah finished as he looked at Claire who gave him a smile.

"Okay, so what now?" Claire asked eagerly. "I go to Washington and own up to my mistakes. Talk to the president." Nathan said before Claire spoke once more as she looked towards the television on the wall. "Looks like you've already have." She said gravely as we all looked to the TV.

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan asked angrily as we watched 'Nathan' holding a live press conference on TV before Noah replied. "Sylar." Noah said. _This cannot be good!_ I thought as we all looked to the TV and watched as 'Nathan' addressed the press.

"When the president agrees to meet with me; when he shakes my hand, real change will come to this country." Sylar said over the television. "How is that even possible?" Rosalie asked incredulously. "How is he doing this?" Claire asked as she looked to her adoptive father for an answer.

"He's a shape shifter and now he's one hand shake away from being the most powerful man on earth." Dad said gravely. "I just have to stop him from meeting the president first." Nathan said as he looked at us.

"I'll go with you." I said determinedly. "I started this Pete. I got to end it." Nathan said and I nodded in agreement. "None the less, _we'll_ go with you. Sylar is very dangerous and very powerful, with who knows how many powers he's got in his arsenal. You'll need help." Bella said determinedly, her voice matching mine before she silenced me with a glare as I opened my mouth to protest.

Soon enough Claire, Noah, my mother, Emmett and Jasper and were all riding in Noah's car as they head to Washington as Bella and I followed Nathan, while Rosalie left with Micah in the other car to keep him safe as they would wait to hear from us and we all hoped for the best.

**Claire POV**

It was completely dark out as I sat up front with my father and Jasper and Angela, who was sleeping sat in the backseat. We soon passed a construction roadblock before Angela awoke with a gasp. "You okay? Did you have a dream?" I asked as I turned slightly in my seat to look at her.

"It's Nathan." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. "What about him?" I asked calmly. "He is…" Angela said with a dazed look in her eye. "He is what?" I asked urgently. "He is in trouble." Angela said gravely as I felt a slight rise of panic inside of me before I felt calm wash over me and I sent a small grateful smile to Jasper.

"He's not the only one." My dad said as he stopped the car. "What is it Noah?" Angela asked as she leaned forward. "That construction work we passed awhile back; wasn't real. There is gonna be roadblock about half a mile ahead…this where you get out." He said as he got out of the car.

"He's right. I can hear them." Jasper said seriously before we all followed the suit got out of the car. "Head two miles in that direction and then follow the circuit streets into the city." He said as he pointed west.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I figured out he wasn't coming with us. "I'm gonna buy you some time…here. It's a secure line. I will find you. Get to Nathan and make sure it is him. They'll be on Sylar's trail by now." My dad said as he looked directly into my eyes.

"But dad…" I protested before Angela cut me off. "Listen to your father." She ordered and Jasper nodded in agreement. "I love you." He said and he kissed me on my forehead before he went back into the car and drove away.

"Don't worry, Claire Bear, he'll be fine." Emmett said as flashed me a dimpled grin and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at him before I Jasper took me into his arms and Angela is Emmett's before we ran the rest of the way to Washington.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THE CONCLUSION OF **_**BLOOD & TEARS**_** IS UP NEXT.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Will they be able to stop Sylar? And what about Jasper and Claire?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Sylar

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics.****So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XV**

**Claire POV **

"Do you think there is a chance he didn't get caught?" I asked as I walked beside Angela inside the capitol building with Emmett and Jasper behind us looking for danger. "Noah? No! That was his plan along." Angela said calmly and I looked at her disbelief.

"I don't know how my dad manages to get himself in the middle of everything." I said incredulously. "Because he puts himself there…Mostly because of you. You have no idea what lengths a parent will go to ensure the safety of their child…something I hope you'll never have to find out for yourself…now this is where we get off." Angela said before we came to a stop.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to face her. "I just wanted to make sure you got her safely. We're not going in there to see Nathan." Angela explained. "Why not?" I asked as I noticed Jasper looked vary put off by this plan.

"Because we need to find Matt Parkman." She said and something clicked in my head. "Is this about your dream?" I asked and she nodded. "In my dream, its either Matt or Bella that saves Nathan's life, but the vision of Bella saving him is very blurry, meaning it all up to her, whether or not she saves him and I'm not taking any chances." Angela explained.

"I think one of us should go with her." Jasper said as he stared at me with concern. "No. I'll need you and Emmett to help me find Matt. Claire will be safe…you're mate will be safe." Angela said calmly and I looked at her in shock.

When Bella told me her story, she explained to me what a vampire's mate was, no wonder I felt such a pull to him. It all made sense now. "Now go find Nathan and we will find you later." She said before Jasper pulled me into a brief, but passionate kiss before following Angela and Emmett out of the building.

**Bella POV**

Nathan head to his office at the capitol building alone last night and Peter and I followed him the next morning. "I have bad feeling about this." I muttered as Peter and I walked in hand-in hand through the capitol building to Nathan's office.

"I know. Me too." Peter said before we entered to find a Nathan coming out of his office bathroom, looking very disoriented. "What happened?" I asked as Nathan looked at us with fear filled eyes. "Sylar, I tried to stop him." Nathan said before we all speed to the hotel where Sylar was and probably with the president already.

"Sorry Senator. This is a full lock down, none get its in or out with out talking to Mr. Samuels." A guard said we entered the hotel lobby. "Then we better talk to Mr. Samuels." Nathan suggested before the guard took out his phone and called someone, who I presume was Mr. Samuels.

"I have Senator Nathan Petrelli requesting access to the building." The guard before he turned off his phone and looked at Nathan with caution. "Is there a problem?" Nathan asked as he met guard's gaze. "He says you've already inside." He said before I felt a wave of fear pass over me, were we too late.

**Peter POV**

"If you here, who the hell is up in that suite? I can either know now or after we take him down in that suite." Liam Samuels asked as he and security followed us into the building. "You can' do that. You send your men up there and they will die." I protested.

"He's right. He's name is Sylar and he is extremely dangerous." Nathan said in complete political mode before Mr. Samuels turned to face us. "He is a target. He is one of them." Mr. Samuels asked "He is one of them...He's…stop saying that. He's one of us." Nathan said as he looked at me and Bella.

"He's one of us." Nathan confirmed as he looked back to Mr. Samuels and began to rise off the ground and the guards immediately drew the guns and pointed them at him. "Stop." Liam ordered as he looked at Nathan astonished and he signaled for the guards to put their guns away.

"Liam, I've been lying to the president…I've been lying to myself…and I will take full responsibilities for my crimes when the day comes." Nathan said as he lowered himself to the ground. "But today we're going to course correct." Peter said as he looked at me with the pride me and Bella both feeling towards him.

"There is a man in that suite upstairs and he needs to be stopped." Nathan said with his feet planted firmly on the ground. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Liam asked incredulously. "You don't, _we _do. Sylar can only be stopped by people like us." I said calmly.

"My brother and his girlfriend can do what ever Sylar can do; they just need to close enough to touch him. Just give us a five minute head start. That's all I'm asking." Nathan said as he looked at his friend with hope clear in his eyes.

**General POV**

Thankfully it seemed Nathan and Liam's friendship was strong, soon enough Bella, Peter and Nathan found themselves with a security escort up to the floor where Sylar was. "Bella and I will take him high; you take him low…lets cut this son of bitch in two." Peter said as they walked down the hallway to the suite.

"I love you, Pete. You know that." Nathan said as they came closer to Sylar. "I know. I love you too…and I love you." Peter said as he looked to Nathan before looking to Bella who smiled at him. "I love you too." She said and Peter smiled before we turned the corner. "Ready?" Peter asked as they stopped right in front of the suite containing Sylar.

Before Claire suddenly came flying out the room and crashed into the wall behind. "Go." Claire ordered as they hesitated for a moment before they turned back to look at Sylar, who had two electric bolts in his hands before they all flew into the room and the door closed behind them.

Claire immediately got up and tried to open the doors, but it wouldn't budge as the sound of glass breaking and static reached her ears and she could see blue flashes through the door. As she turned to find another way in, it suddenly all went quite as Claire tried the door again and this time it opened before Claire entered the now destroyed suite.

Peter was lying down on the far side of the room and Claire immediately rushed forward to help him. "Where they go?" Claire asked as she noticed Bella, Nathan or Sylar were no where in sight. "The window." Peter said with blood running down both sides of his face as he looked out the suite window praying silently that Bella and Nathan would return safely.

"Can you follow them?" Claire asked him as she turned around to look at her. "I can't." Peter said gravely. "We have to find them. C'mon on." Claire said before she ran from the room to the elevator with Peter in tow.

Peter and Claire were already out of ear shot when Nathan and Bella flew back through the window and landed only feet away from each other, before Sylar came floating down on to the small terrace. Nathan immediately got up as Bella tried to regain her equilibrium and as Nathan moved closer to Sylar, Sylar raised two fingers and moved them slightly as a horizontal slice appeared across Nathan's jugular.

"NO!" Bella yelled as she got up and placed her hand on the wound firmly to stop the bleeding as choking sounds escaped Nathan lips as Bella cradled his body as she lowered him down to the floor with only one thought, Nathan was going to die unless she did something, but what?

**Bella POV**

"NO!" I yelled once more as gripped tightened on the wound as choking sounds escaped Nathan lips as I cradled his body as I lowered him down to the floor as I could hear Sylar laughing by the window. "Claire is going to be so angry with me." Sylar teased.

"He's not going to die." I spat venomously as I tried to figure a way to save Nathan and a quick. "Sure he will and so will you." Sylar said as he raised his hand one more and immediately put a physical electrical field around us.

Sylar looked astonished as I ignored him as I looked into Nathan's pain filled eyes. Sylar eventually stopped trying to break through my shield and shifted back into Nathan before leaving the room and a golden glow began to admit from my hand over the wound. I had no idea what was going on, but I could feel my energy draining as suddenly everything went black.

**THE CONCLUSION TO **_**BLOOD & TEARS**_** IS UP NEXT.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What did Bella do? Are her and Nathan alive?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. It's Over

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Here is the newest and last chapter of **_**Blood & Tears**_**. I know some are sad to see this story go, but it's time has come. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVI**

**Peter POV**

Thankfully Claire, Noah and I got the secret service to trust us but sadly, Sylar killed Liam, but we did manage to capture Sylar. We were heading back to then suite with a heavily drugged Sylar, when I felt my heart stop in my chest as I entered the suite to see Matt and my mother standing over Bella and Nathan as Emmett and Jasper kneeled by them.

I immediately rushed to her side as Claire rushed to Nathan's. I brought her into my arms as I heard a gasp of terror from Claire. I looked up to see a blood line across Nathan's jugular and semi-wet blood on his shirt.

"Sylar almost killed him. Bella managed some how to heal him, but it drained her energy. She should be fine." Jasper explained and Bella's eyes began to flutter, before she opened them and I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey." I whispered as she smiled at me when she met my eyes. "Hey…is Nathan okay?" She asked as she began to sit up. "Yeah, he's oaky. What did you do?" I asked as I helped her stand. "I have no idea." She confessed as she looked at an unconscious Nathan.

"Well it doesn't matter what you did. But I'm glad you did." My mother said as she came forward and brought Bella into tight hug. "What do we do about him?" Emmett asked as Bella and my mother pulled apart and we all stared down at Sylar.

"Hit to the back of the head." Claire suggested and we all nodded in agreement. "One problem. When I was back at Building 26, Danko told me that Sylar moved the weak spot." Nathan said as we all furrowed out eyebrows in concentration.

How do we kill him, when we have no idea where this new weak spot his. "Here how bout this." Bella suggested as she levitated some long shards of glass and rose Sylar's body of the ground before she telekinetically rammed the shards of glass into every part of his head, before dropping his body to the ground.

"That will definitely work." Noah commented with a smile in Bella's direction before Nathan awoke and thanked Bella before going to talk with the president and the rest of us took Sylar's body and headed to secluded area in the park where we met up with Mohinder, Ando and Hiro.

It was completely dark out as Jasper and Emmett built a prier and placed it Sylar's body on it as Nathan arrived from talking to the president. No one said anything as Nathan set Sylar's body ablaze and we watched silently as he turned into ash.

"I take it, the president agreed to it." Noah said to Nathan after a few moments of silence when he moved over to Nathan and my mother. "Funding, resources, deniability. I told him I found the man to head up our new…what were we gonna call it?" Nathan asked as he looked to our mother and Noah for the answer.

"I was always like The Company." Noah proclaimed and we all nodded in agreement. "Can't believe he's really dead." Claire said as she watched Sylar's body burn as she moved to her adoptive father's side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"He's really dead Claire…He really is." Noah said with a hint of joy in his voice as he and Claire smiled. I pulled Bella to me and smiled at her before I brought her into a passionate kiss. The worst was finally over.

**General POV**

And Peter was right. The worst was over. President did fund the new company and it was being run by Noah. Peter, Bella, Claire and Jasper joined on as members of the board.

Noah managed to reconcile his relationship with his wife and they moved back in together in their new house in Washington D.C., the company's headquarters. Jasper and Claire went forward with relationship and the fact that she couldn't age, Jasper never had to turn her.

Edward and Alice made an appearance about six months after the Sylar incident and of course they were not welcome. Alice and Edward started spouting lies about wanting Jasper and Bella back and Rosalie and Emmett had to restrain Peter and Claire from killing them for Carlisle and Esme's sake.

Matt re-married his ex-wife and they came close friends with Rosalie and Emmett. They even became godparents to little Matt Parkman. Rosalie and Emmett continued to raise Micah as their own and served as adoptive parents for orphaned children the company had picked up.

Bella and Peter eventually married and Bella was soon pregnant with their first child, who they named Charles Nathaniel Petrelli, with Jacob, Angela Webber, Rosalie, Emmett, Claire and Jasper we named as their son's godparents.

All in all, everyone was happy and after all the blood and tears they had shed, they were with those they loved most and they wouldn't want any other way.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
